Don't Speak
by KiraChan12
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's foster parents think that he needs counseling.... Who will be his counselor?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Speak

Chapter One: Counseling

YaoiFanGirlKira

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

My foster parents seem to think I have a problem. And since I won't talk to them about it, they'll send to me to someone who can "get me to talk." It's stupid of them to spend money on something as stupid as this. If I wanted someone to talk to, I'd talk to God.

I don't even talk to God about my problems, as they are _my_ problems. I can deal with my internal fights on my own. I don't need any counselor's help.

"Konnichiwa." A young man, looking no older than twenty or so with bright shocking blond hair, smooth looking tan skin, and bright blue eyes greeted me. He had three whisker-like marks accenting both of his cheeks that crinkled when he smiled warmly in greeting at me. "Nanza demoaru keimi?" He held his hand out while asking me this. His japanese was fluent; though I was sure he was from America. "Uchiha, Sasuke." Was the only reply I gave him, in english. If it was the language he spoke originally, then I was sure he'd be more comfortable talking in it. Not to mention that not many people around here knew english, so we'd be better off talking in that language. His eyes widened, "You speak english?!" He asked surprise evident. He hadn't even bothered to hide his astonishment. I rolled my eyes, '_Wasn't he the one supposed to be more mature_?' and nodded.

After a few moments of silence between us, he seemed to get over the shock. A smile replaced the shock that had once adorned his features. "Nice to meet you Sasuke," My lip twitched down when he called me by my first name, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

This fool, who looked only four years older than me, was going to be my counselor. I was going to commit suicide soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Session

Don't Speak

Chapter Two: First Session

YaoiFanGirlKira

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

"So, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted me casually, leaning back into the soft looking plush computer chair. The chair rolled back a few inches, as he did this. I raised my eye brow in question and he grinned. "Why do you think you're here?"

' i Well, that's a dumb question! /i ' I thought while I fought to blurt out the words that where running through my mind, ' i My foster parents are idiots, who think I need this shit, and I don't. /i ' I sighed and told him the answer the answer that everyone would want to hear. "Because I obviously have some psychotic problem going in my mind, and it's probably something that I haven't learned about yet, and that my foster parents don't want to bother learning about, so they sent me to yo-" He cut me off with a loud yell and jumped up out of the chair top be face to face with me. I blinked. ' i Is he schizophrenic? /i ' "Don't tell me that bullshit!" He yelled angrily, baby blue eyes glaring. "I want to know why you b really /b think you're here!"

I blinked, I hadn't put that much thought into it. Other than the fact that I thought my

foster parents where idiots. And, so, being the dumbass I am, I told him just that.

"My foster parents are idiots." I blurted out. ' i Oh, niiiiiice Sasuke. You've just given away something you said that you wouldn't. Oh how my body betrays me. /i ' I was tempted to smack myself in the face, but I'd do that later when this session was over. And when I was alone. Naruto looked at me blankly for a moment, and then busted out laughing. "Well!" He chuckled, "That's a refreshing, honest answer." He rambled on for a few moments, as I wondered why I blurted that out, and I figured that this man wouldn't tell anyone-as it is against the law, unless it is something that might hurt me or someone else, that he can't tell anyone. A hint of curiosity in his voice made me snap out of my thoughts. He smirked, obviously seeing something interesting on my face, his own expression saying "Pay-Attention-To-Me," and I glared as he repeated himself.

"Foster parents?"

I stiffened, and slowly nodded. I wasn't going to talk about that with him. He didn't deserve to know. He didn't suffer like I did. "What about them?" It was hard to control my voice, but I was an Uchiha, I had to control it. "Do you remember your real parents?" He asked next, and I bit my tongue so hard, in a effort not to blurt out anything I would regret later, that I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I did nothing for a few moments, trying to get most of the blood out of the way so that I could say something, but as he began to look slightly worried, I nodded curtly. He seemed to relax some, but sighed, and closed his eyes. His body slumped and he put a hand over his face.

Nothing was said for several moments, and Naruto broke the silence by saying, "Alight, I'm going to tell you something about myself, and I want you to tell me the same thing I stated about yourself." I inhaled, and held it while I was pondering over this. "You understand?" He asked, in a concerned voice. I nodded again, and found my voice. The pain had helped to clear my head. "Yeah," He smiled and started.

"I'm twenty."

Ah-hah. So I had thought correctly.

"Seventeen."

"College in training to be a counselor, this is a side job. I've taken all the classes I needed to do this job in high school, and I got average grades. Honor Roll."

"I don't know what I want to be, and I don't care what I am," I had plans to kill myself when I got out of high school. You had more people worried that way. 'He spent all that time in school, then killed himself?! No, someone had to put him up to this,' I just like making people think, and worry. "I've taken all my required classes, and m grades are straight As."

He blinked at me, a smile growing on his face. "Why don't you know what you want to be? Why don't you care?" He seemed to be able to see through my lies. It was odd. "Its none of your business." I snapped back, angrily. How dare he see through them? My confusion was turning into anger. "It is!" He insisted, standing up and walking over to me.

"How so?" I demanded. "Because," He took a deep breath and looked away, anger still on his face, but his voice seemed to fade, as though he where seeing something from long ago. "Because?!" I demanded again, and he looked back at me. "Because…." All anger was gone now, and he looked sad. "You're an Uchiha…." I looked at him quizzically, not understanding. "What?" He sighed. "I-I knew your brother…."

The last word broke any self-control I had. I jumped and landed on him. "What about him?" I snarled, "Which side did you know of him?" "Both…." He said meekly, looking into my eyes. It was as though he had expected this. A sob wrenched itself from deep inside me, and tore past my lips. He looked pained to hear it. I put my head on his chest, and something wet made itself known as it slid down my cheeks. I looked up, blinking at Naruto, this boy who I didn't know, yet he knew Itachi. I felt angry, more than I had about my foster parents putting me in this dammed place. He reached up, and cupped my cheeks in his hands. I flinched, that was something the other side of Itachi would do to me, and then he would kiss me. Naruto, on the other hand, only used his thumbs to wipe the wetness off my cheeks. It took me several seconds to realize that they where tears. He took one hand back, the one that had my tears on it, and he placed his thumb by his lips. I licked my own lips, tasting my own tears in the process, as a pink tongue licked the droplet of water off the thumb. He closed his eyes, and muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch. "Why don't I know you?" I whispered, closing my eyes as he stroked my cheek softly with his thumb. "You do…You just have to remember…" He replied, and sat up, making me slide off his chest, and onto his pelvis. He let out a soft groan, and tilted his head back. Something 'clicked' in my head. A loud sound that sounded like a click echoed around. "Naruto…..Uzumaki…." I said the name slowly, as though saying it for the first time. "You remember me?" The blond said, wrapping his arms around me. "Sort of…" I whispered.

Naruto Uzumaki…my first friend…is what I remembered. It was of my first meeting of him…something that I shouldn't of ever forgotten.

i 

"Hey!" A boy's voice came from the side. I turned my head slowly to look. A boy, who looked a little older than me, with blond hair and bright blue eyes was grinning. "What?" I asked, frowning. "Whatcha' doin'?" He asked, his voice sugary-sweet. My eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you /i talking i to me?" I countered. "'Cause my Niisan told me to!" He said, smiling. I looked to the side, frowning, seeing my Oniisan talking to someone who looked like the blond who was besides me, but much older. "My Oniisan isn't healthy. Your Oniisan shouldn't be talking to him." I said softly, still looking at my Oniisan. "What's wrong with him?" The boy asked. "He didn't seem sick when we talked to him." He grinned. "He's sick in the head, Dobe." I sighed, and looked back at the blond. "Oh…" He said, his face falling a little. "And, I'm not a Dobe!" He pouted. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He stuck out his hand to me, and I glanced at it. After a few seconds of that, he looked at me through squinty eyes. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

/i 

He nuzzled his head into my shoulder. "Why did I forget?" I asked, looking straight ahead. My mind was spinning. What else had I forgotten? Was there more to that friendship? Of course, there had to be more, or else this boy wouldn't have been hugging me right now. "You remember what happened with Itachi, right?" He whispered. I nodded, and he pulled back to look me in the eyes. "I don't know exactly why you forgot, but my guess is that you suppressed your memories." Questions flooded my mind, and I spit them all out. Any walls I had put up where now gone, any self control, gone. I wanted to know more than just this. I wanted to remember my past, even if it meant seeing Itachi in those memories. If I could remember my friends, my family before they died, maybe I could be happy again.

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

To my lovely Reviews:

KiaraNxar: Well, I hope that this slightly longer chapter made things a little better, if not more confusing. Don't worry, as things will make sense in time.

Ursweetheartless: My, my, my…you just maybe correct…

Sekre: Haha…it was very short…this one was longer. –smiles-

Darling425: I hope that this was something that was along the lines of what you expected, obviously not, thanks to my slight twist at the end.

Nishtiman: I did! As you can see.

Rara: Well, you know what? This one was i LONGER /i I now regret making the first one so short…but as said, this one was longer. -sighs-


	3. Chapter 3: First Session Continued

Don't Speak

Chapter Three: First Session Continued

YaoiFanGirlKira

Warning: Incest, rape, hysteria, pedophilia, and Dissociative Identity Disorder

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

"Why would I want to suppress the memories of my childhood, other than Itachi?" I spat out the name, and he stood up, taking me with him. He cradled me to his chest, holding on to me, and I wrapped my feet around his slim stomach. He sat on the couch that was in the back of the room, and looked at me. "I would suppose that that was the only reason, though it could have been your parents." "The way there where killed…" I whispered, and lay my head on Naruto's shoulder. ' i How did this happen? Why did all this come back so suddenly? Why am I remembering it now? /i ' I asked myself, closing my eyes and tried to recap everything that had happened so far. I knew Naruto, from long ago, because of Itachi; this was all that I've remembered so far. I closed my eyes. "Where is Itachi now?" I let him hug me, we had obviously been close, before I 'suppressed' all my memories. "He's here…" I stiffened, "But he's in the hospital." I nodded, all the memories of my brother coming back to me. What he did….what they did…what I did…

i 

_Sasuke, no older than eight years old, had awoken from a nightmare. Something he did often, as he was still a small child, and crept very slowly, afraid of what might be lurking behind the corners, fear still coursing in his veins. "O-oniisan?" Sasuke whispered when he got to the said brother's door. A soft audible grunt could be heard. Sasuke tiptoed inside, "Another bad dream, Sasuke?" The voice of Itachi could be heard, even though Sasuke couldn't see him. "Ha-hai.." Sasuke murmured, looking down to hide the blush that was rising on his cheeks in embarrassment. He could feel Itachi smirk. "Come…" The older Uchiha had whispered. Sasuke, not noticing the hint of a feminine voice mixed in with his brothers, obeyed and climbed onto the bed, which Itachi was on. "Oniisan…" Sasuke whispered, "Why are your eyes re-red?" His voice was shaky and he was scared. He had just woken up out of a bad dream after all. "Its okay, Sasuke. They're…contacts." Itachi said softly. Itachi was about fifteen now and his brother was looking absolutely delicious in his deranged mind. Yes, Itachi knew he had an alternate personality, and he didn't care one bit that his other side lusted after his younger brother. He too, partially lusted after him too. _

"_Ok-okay…" Sasuke said timidly, climbing into bed with his brother. Itachi's arm wrapped around his midriff, and Sasuke smiled, happy. He knew that his brother would protect him, and he had full trust in his Oniisan. The younger of the two felt his eyes closing, and let sleep over take him. What felt like a few minuets later, he awoke, with a start, and turned and clung to Itachi's chest. _

"_On-oniisan!" He whimpered. Itachi had woken up at the soft whimper of his name and he looked down to see a near-tears Sasuke. Itachi watched the young boy in fascination as he begged for his brother more and more. Itachi felt the bulge that had settled back to normal a few hours ago, begin to arise again at the sight of his brother in so much pain. When tears slipped out of his closed eyes, Itachi roused the younger Uchiha from his harsh dreamland. "Sasuke…" He whispered when Sasuke yelped quietly at being woken up, images from his sleep haunted his vision. Sasuke automatically turned to Itachi and buried his head in his shoulder. Itachi held back a moan when his brother's tear covered cheek and nose touched his neck. Oh the coolness of tears felt so damn good on his hot skin. "Do you want my help to go back to sleep, otouto?" He asked in a soft voice. Sasuke could only nod, but wondered how his brother was going to help him more than being by Sasuke's side. _

_An unseen smirk could be seen appearing on Itachi's face. "I need you to sit up then."_

_Sasuke did just that, just as the command left Itachi's lips. Itachi leaned close to Sasuke, and grinned inwardly at the shiver that ran down the others spine when he whispered, "Stay still now," Into his ear. Sasuke did just that, too, as Itachi slipped him out of his pajama pants, even though Sasuke felt uncomfortable about it, he let Itachi do it. The feeling of uncomfortable-ness grew when Itachi slipped his underwear down, and Sasuke flinched. Though this flinch didn't go unnoticed by Itachi, Itachi said nothing about it. _

_Itachi's hands lingered over Sasuke's small cock, and then he pulled back. Sasuke looked at Itachi with questioning eyes, blinking owlishly, and then Itachi frowned. Sasuke felt something stab at his chest. Was it something he'd done? What had he done?! Itachi looked at him, the redness of his eyes seemed brighter, did that mean he was enjoying this?_

_A delighted, yet sadistic smirk crossed his face and Sasuke pouted, confused. "Oniisan?" "Touch yourself." Was his reply. "Na-nani?!" Sasuke squeaked out, confused even more so now. "Touch. Yourself." The older Uchiha demanded, narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. "Ha-hai…" Sasuke mumbled, and rubbed his arms with his palms slowly. He didn't understand, as he was only eight years old, and when Itachi frowned again, his hands slid down his chest slowly, uncertainly, and then down his stomach, stopping right before he got to his cock. _

"_Lower Sasuke…" Itachi practically purred, and a faint grin could be seen if you looked hard enough. Sasuke gave his brother a small trembling smile. "Low-lower…" He stated, and looked down as if to verify what his brother meant. _

"_Yes, Sasuke…there." Itachi said in a bored voice. Sasuke felt as though his brother was loosing patents with him, so he did as told, stoking himself awkwardly, not wanting his brother to be upset with him. He craved his brother's attention, of which his brother gave him little of, so he was basking in this attention Itachi was giving him now, even if it made him feel uncomfortable. A small grunt passed through his brothers lips, and Sasuke looked up in shock, stopping. "Keep going…your not hurting me…" 'Physically,' He thought with a twisted gin. "O-okay..." Sasuke said with a small frown, and began to touch himself again. He hoped he was doing it right. Ragged breathing reached Sasuke's ears, and he realized that it was coming from himself. Embarrassed at the sounds he was making, he blushed. Itachi found this extremely pleasurable and amusing, so he rewarded Sasuke with a kiss on the lips. Sasuke gasped and Itachi's tongue slid in, Sasuke found himself being pushed back onto the bed, Itachi on top of him. "Oniisan… " He whimpered when Itachi had left his lips. His whimper sounded needy, and his face was flushed twice that as it had been. He'd seen people kiss, but only in the streets, and it hadn't been two brothers, it had been a boy and a girl, and they looked as though they where married. Why did Itachi kiss him? Did he want to get married to Sasuke? All thoughts left him though, when a searing white light burst in front of his eyes, and he found himself whimpering loudly, moaning. When he opened his eyes, he found something sticky and white on his hands. He blinked at it, and Itachi took his hand, and licked all the white stuff off, Itachi then grinned at Sasuke. Itachi then grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to a tent looking thing in his pants. "Touch me…" Itachi whispered, lust glinting in his eyes. He didn't care that he had just kissed his brother, he wanted to be touched._

"'_Kay…" Sasuke said, all doubt gone. "You trust me, right otouto?" Itachi asked, looking down at the younger Uchiha as he began to stroke Itachi's cock with inexperienced hands and was hoping that it felt good for Itachi. "Hai!" Sasuke chirped softly, smiling up at Itachi. Sleep was becoming a thought that was sticking to Sasuke's mind, and he almost dozed, but Itachi thrusting against his hand woke him up. "Faster…" Itachi growled, eyes a bright blood red. Sasuke shrunk visibly, and did as he was told, clumsily moving his hand faster and faster until his oniisan gave a loud grunt and the same sticky white stuff that had come out of Sasuke came out of his brother. "Sassssssssssuke…" Itachi called out softly, his voice not sounding at all like his own, but more feminine. Sasuke paid no heed to the girly cry Itachi came with, but he instead mimicked the actions he had seen his brother doing, and licked all the white, sticky stuff off his hand. When he was done, a proud smile graced his lips and he smiled up at Itachi. Itachi kissed him again and Sasuke felt as though he could fly. _

"_This has to remain a secret," Itachi said when they parted. "Why?" Sasuke asked, snuggling up to his older brother. "Because, it's me and Sasuke's secret. A brothers' secret." Sasuke nodded, the thought of sleep returning to his mind. "Okay Oniisan. Our secret." He agreed, before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Itachi soon slept, too. They lay side by side, Itachi spooning Sasuke as they both fell asleep. Itachi had a grin on his face which slid off as he slept, the red never left his eyes._

/i 

I scrambled off Naruto's lap, with Naruto looking at me oddly, and calling out my name in concern, I ignored him and barely made it to the small trash can in the corner before I threw up. The memory had passed through my mind in a matter of seconds, and the mere thought of Itachi cumming into my hands, then me licking it like I would have a lollypop, as though it tasted good had made me throw up. Then again, I supposed in my mind as I retched again, that anyone who had done that to his i _brother_ /i would have done the same as I'm doing now.

Naruto was by my side in a few seconds, and he held a wad of paper towels in one hand. I took them gratefully, and put the wad up to my mouth, spitting what was left in my mouth into the wad, then threw it away, nodding in thanks to Naruto. The horrible taste of barf was still there, and I turned to Naruto.

"Can I have a cup of water?" I asked, putting a hand subconsciously to my throat. He nodded, worry etched all over his face. "Yeah," And he did so. He ran out and came back a few seconds later with a cup of water; I drank some of it, swished it around, and then spit it into the trash can. I grimaced at what I saw in the trash can, and willed it to go out of my memory. If I could suppress the memory of i _that_ i/ then I would think that I could definitely make the memory of the throw up go away. No such luck, I shuddered and gulped the rest of the water down. Naruto looked at me worriedly and hugged me as I set the cup down.

I hugged him back with loose arms as I tried to forget everything that had just happened. I scrunched my eyes up tightly, and hugged him tighter, not caring suddenly about who I was hugging, because I felt as though I was just under too much pressure to take, and I needed someone to help me. Maybe this someone would be Naruto. A knock at the door made us both pull apart lightening quick and Naruto cleared his throat.

"Hai?" He called.

"Sasuke-kun?" I heard my foster mother's voice call softly.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun," Naruto said, a fake smile on his face. Even I could see through it. "**Futaoya****goshujin korede." **

**"Hn." Was all I said as I went to the door, nodding my goodbyes to Naruto and opened the door. **

**I could hear the sharp intake of breath and see my foster parents eyes widening.**

**"Hinata-chan?! Kiba-kun?!" Naruto breathed. Simultaneously, they had both gasped Naruto's name too, and Hinata put her hands over her mouth in surprise. **

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

Translation(s):

**Futaoya****goshujin korede- Your parents are here.**

**Hai- Yes**

**Oniisan- Older brother**

**Otouto- Younger brother**

**Kun- Little boy, a person you are close to and is a boy.**

**Chan- Little girl, a person you are close to and is a girl.**

**Nani- What (Question)**

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

I know, I know…I left you all off on another cliffy.

I hope you enjoyed Sasuke's little…memory.

And, if Hinata can't be with Naruto, then she should be with the next best person, ne?

Sorry if you don't like HinaXKiba, 'cause I do.

-grins-

Also, my translations are from what I know, if they're wrong, at anytime, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll love you more if you correct me when I'm wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Counceling Session

Don't Speak

Chapter Four: Second Counseling Session

YaoiFanGirlKira

------------------------------------------------------XxX------------------------------------------------

When I walked into Naruto's office, I could automatically tell that there was something wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I felt a little closer to him that when I answered last time; I wanted to find more of my suppressed memories, too. And I had figured out that he was the Key.

"School!" He wined loudly, then flopped on the desk. I lifted an eyebrow at him. I felt the sudden urge to run back to my foster parents, though they would force me to come back. They had left me with an insane person! He straightened up suddenly and growled out, "Aren't I supposed to be asking you the questions?!" He grinned at me and stood up. A huge book fell from his lap and fell on the floor, an orange note book soon followed the book. He glanced at them, giving the inanimate objects a dirty face, band turned back to me. I couldn't help but have the corners of my lips twitch up, he was too comical.

He walked over to me, stepping over the discarded books and took me into his arms. I frowned, shifting slightly. I had forced myself to think that the only reason I had accepted his hugs and comfort last time was because I needed comfort because it was bothering me and I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

If Naruto noticed my discomfort, he didn't say anything about it.

"How was your day at school?" He asked as I wiggled out of his grip. His voice sounded overly excited. _Faker!_ my mind screamed. "It was alright, I guess." I backed up a little. "Just alright?" He pressed, following me until we where pressed up against a wall. "Ye-yeah." I responded, we where a little to close for my own comfort. I opened my eyes, not remembering closing them, and he was smiling. "Positive?" He leaned a little closer.

"Yes! Very positive." I said, trying to lean back, but I was already against the wall. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then leaned back, "Alright then." I blinked, the sputtered. "What the hell was that?!" I said, forcing myself to remain calm. He smiled, "That was for lying." "What?!" My voice was an octave higher. "You. Lied." He said simply, "So, I gave you punishment." I sighed, and shook my head, "Your one to talk." I said softly, walking over to the couch, he pined me to the wall again, a slight hint of rage flashed in his eyes. Had I struck a nerve? I smirked, and he growled, "I'm one to talk? Whats that supposed to mean?" My smirk widened, "You know what it means."

He shook his head, "You where always smarter than me, so explain." I narrowed my eyes at him, and said slowly, "You fake being happy." He shook his head, "Uh-uh. You just don't know 'cause you don't have any emotion." I frowned, wasn't he supposed to be helping me? Not lowering my self-esteem? He stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I supposed he was kidding. I sighed and ducked under one arm, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"What questions do you have for me today, faker?"

He growled, "I'm not a faker, and I might not question you today. In fact, I'm a little busy, and I think you should come back later." I glared he wasn't kidding now. And now I doubted that he had been kidding at all in the first place. "Fine." I said, forcing all emotion out of my voice. "I'll leave." _And I don't plan on coming back anytime soon._

------------------------------------------------------XxX------------------------------------------------

Ehh…short. I know. Sorry. I'm still working on the sequel to betrayal, and when I fin. That chapter, then I'll update another chapter on this one. .;; I buried myself deep in fanfictions. xD


	5. Chapter 5: Second Counseling Session Con

Don't Speak

Chapter Five: Second Counseling Session Cont.

KiraChan12

------------------------------------------------------XxX-----------------------------------------------

I got up from my seat, eyes narrowed into slits; this guy might be like my brother after all. Naruto glanced over at me, not saying anything, but started to walk towards me. I huffed, turning around while he placed a hand on the door, pinning me there.

"You know, this _does_ seem more like a sexual situation than any kind of counseling I've ever seen." I pointed out quietly, finding much interest in my shoes, rather than looking in his disapproving blue eyes.

"Really, now? Because I think it seems much like a counseling session, and your not leaving despite what my temper may have gotten me to say because I need this money that comes from your parents. And, I want to see if I can get any more memories of us together from you." He smiled as he finished, literally picking me up from the ground and carrying me so I was sideways against his hips until he sat me back on the couch.

All forms of any sort of intimacy that there had been hints of last time where down the drain. Apparently his day didn't go as well as he'd said. He was still a faker in my eyes. "So, back to the basics, how was your day, really?" A fake smile was plastered on his face, and I just wanted to lean over and smack the shit out of that man.

"You first." I shot back, not willing to give it up without him admitting that he was faking all this cheeriness at the moment. He was happy last time, so part of me wondered why he wasn't happy this time, and what made him like this, and the other was focusing on my counselor. I can multitask, alright?

Naruto frowned, deep in thought, and before I could stop myself I blabbered, "Don't hurt yourself, dobe." Of course, it seemed all too smooth-like when it had come out of my mouth, like I planned it like that. I think it's an advantage of being an Uchiha. He blew a raspberry at me, to which I remarked, 'real mature,' and he blew another one at me.

In this room, where I was allowed to think without prying eyes and noises, I think I was beginning to like it here—sort of. Don't get me wrong, it's a pain in the ass to have to come here everyday instead of working on more important things like homework for example, but when I look back on this one day, I'll bet that I'll have a few good things to laugh at, for example the blond who was looking at me with such an idiotic expression, and seemingly thinking so hard about what to say and what not to say to me about his day. One day, it would be a good thing to look back at and laugh to myself about.

"I…I went to school, and the teacher," Naruto shot a particularly nasty look at the wall, "Picked on my non-stop because I somehow was the only person in the class to get a job at one of these centers, and I said that I was just the only one who wasn't too lazy to get a job in the first place, because everyone who goes to that school is a fucktard rich ass—you didn't hear me say that—who only attend there because of the schools reputation for the rich, and I'm not so rich myself and Orochimaru really hates my guts and he wouldn't stop picking on me and it was sooo annoying."

"Oh." I said, quite stupidly, though I'm sure it sounded regal. "Is that all?" I really wanted to add, but I'm sure that it must have been a pain to have a teacher pick on you. Especially when it's a teacher. I inwardly shuddered, thinking of all the fan girls who cling like theirs no tomorrow.

"What about you?" Naruto asked me, grinning for real again. I looked at him, studying his features, perhaps there was a feature in Psychology for me because I realized that after Naruto talked about it, his problem, he could smile a real smile. I thought over the idea of me smiling again, but couldn't imagine it. That was something I did when my brother was around, only when I was little and naive.

"Well, Naruto, somehow I don't think talking about my problems will get me anywhere." I stated, theorizing in my head the effects of telling someone else my thoughts and burdens. They where mine, and I wasn't about to let someone that I'd known in my _past_ and not anymore take them from me so he could go and possibly tell the world. "It'll all be just another huge problem, if you ask me."

He frowned, obviously not liking my answer. "Well, then, Sasuke how about we play that game again. I wasn't so sure it was actually you when we first met, because you could've gone and had sex with who knows how many women, and thrown away the babies," I scoffed aloud," But I knew it was you when you got that terrified look in your eyes when we started to talk about the past.

"How did you know it was me? I mean, any orphan can look the same way after being thrown in a hell house like an orphanage."

"No…I know you Sasuke. It's quite different." Naruto whispered, looking to the side, emotion running deep in his voice.

I looked at him when he said this, something in his voice stirred something in me. I was compelled to ask, "Naru...to…what exactly where we before I lost all conscious memory of you…?"

Naruto smiled softly, "I don't think you really want to know that yet, Sasu-kun." I frowned at the pet-like name, and he continued, as though my reaction spurred him to, "See? If you remembered, you wouldn't let the name bother you."

'_We where so close that we had _pet_ names?!_'' I wanted to shout, but instead I sighed and turned away. Running my fingers through my hair I mumbled, "That close, huh?"

He nodded eagerly, as though that might slam some memories back into my head. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again after what happened to...well, family and Itachi."

Not mentioning Itachi as my family earned him some brownie points in my book, I nodded thinking it over. "I guess…" I mumbled, not wanting to talk about back then.

I mean, Itachi fucken' almost raped me. Who wouldn't want to stay off the damn topic?

_"S'alright," I nodded, looking at my older brother. His eyes where still so red… _

_"Niisan, where you crying'?" I asked, childlike in all features, I suppose, because he simply laughed and called me a child of sorts. _

_"No, no," Came his soft response, "I'm quite alright now." I smiled white stuff all over my hand from touching Itachi. _

_"Kay!" I responded, looking quizzically down at my hand, frowning. "Whaddo I do with…that?" He stared at it, as though thinking, then commanded, "Lick it off." _

_Innocence broken the second the sweet yet oddly bitter stuff came in contact with my tongue, I shivered involuntarily. "It's… not so good, Tachi-niisan." I mumbled to him, looking up. Dark eyes peered into mine, as though daring me to say anything else about the taste. Whimpering, I backed down immediately, shutting up and leaning my head down. _

_The promise came true though, I yawned: I was sleepy. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, outoto." I mumbled my own goodnights, and promptly fell asleep. _

_When I woke up the next morning, he was already gone._

But that was long ago…the memories kept creeping up on me. The ones I wanted gone the most. The one's I'd been trying so hard to repress at my young age—and accomplished repressing them, everything was now coming undone. Thanks to some stupid counseling.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" I mumbled to the blue eyed boy. He gazed at me wantonly, and I could only glare back.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to talk about it, Sasuke! It's the only way to get better!"

I growled, rage bubbling in my system. "I said that I didn't want to talk about it. I was fine with my thoughts before you came along! Fine before you fucked with my repression!"

"Repression of what?" His voice was desperate; trying to understand where this anger came from, though there was a problem: I didn't even know where it came from.

"Of Itachi!" I hissed, tears filling my eyes again, but I willed them away by biting my tongue again, making it bleed. "Of you! Of…us. I didn't want to remember any of it."

"What did….you remember?" Naruto asked, as though hesitant to find out for himself.

"Itachi…and me…," I mumbled, looking at him, feeling the sweat drip down from my hairline to my temple, and sweep down the side of my face.

His face fell, and he left my side for a moment to get the trash can—I supposed I looked as though I where to hurl at any given moment. And almost laughing, I did.

------------------------------------------------------XxX----------------------------------------------

Fear swept though my body; I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. Angrily, I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice it among the sea of rowdy children. I considered slipping out of class, but that wouldn't look good on my record. So, instead, in another attempt to get out of the world that cares only about looks, popularity, and smarts, I pulled out my headphones, stuck them in my ears, and slowly rocked back and fourth to the music. One of the kids turned to stare at me, and I stopped rocking, giving him the evil eye. The boy, Taksu? I think, visibly shivered, and turned around quickly. I rolled my eyes, used to the behavior, and tuned back into my music. I don't think the teacher even noticed.

Since I didn't have counseling today ( I found myself a little happy and a bit disappointed, weird…I know) I decided to work on school work, not like I really needed to, just to spend some time. It was around three thirty when I finished, enough time for me to go walk to my job, and maybe, just maybe, go to the book store. If I remembered correctly, which I always do, today is Thursday. Meaning payday. I got up and put on a light black jacket. The days where becoming more and more chillier by the minuet. I left and went to work, a small bookstore, not the one that I wanted to go to…because after all, who shops at the store they work for?

After an hour or so of my shift, my boss approached me and handed me my pay in cash; he's a nice man. Instead of running off with the money like some guys that I work with do, I stayed until closing. He has no problem with my age, and the number of hours he works. Apparently connected to the government in such a way that he can get away with it.

On my way home, after closing the shop down, I walked to the book store in hopes that it was still open. Opening the door, I glanced at the closing time—10PM. I had twenety-ish minuets. I roamed around, searching for the manga section. Odd, but it gets everything else out of the way…sort-of like a little kids book with all the pictures. But, a few of them can't be kids' books…to obscene.

As I shuffled around, looking for some mediocre manga to look at, I couldn't but help notice the bright blond patch of hair that belonged to one of the people sitting in the isle. I glared at the kid, his face hidden by a manga; ' _You're My Girlfriend_,' the cover read, and I couldn't get to _Bleach_ from where he was sitting. "Move," I growled, glare harshening. It's rude, but it works.

The kid didn't say anything for a while, as though he where pondering my command, and then looked up. "Sasuke-kun?" He asked, and I could only cuss.

"No wonder you're so moody! You'll never make any friends like thaaat!" Naruto insisted, smiling at me from where he sat. I chose to frown at him, though I agreed, and that's why I was a bitch to everyone. I just wanted to get though life, kill Itachi, and not have any restrictions along the way…like friends.

"I don't want friends," I paused to look for a reaction, when I saw none on his face—maybe he was expecting it? I repeated myself, "Move, Naruto."

He smiled wantonly. "Only if you say please!"

I glared, and took a step forward, in-between his crossed legs, and reached over him, grabbing the most recent issue of _Bleach_ and stepping back.

"No. Never." He pouted as I sat across from him, opening the book and skipping over the first few pages to get to where I'd been before.

"Bleach, eh?"

I chose not to answer him, again. While my mind made sarcastic comments, '_ Oh! So you can read! Dummy…._' He huffed, and mumbled something about my silence, which I ignored, and went back to reading his book, giggling ever so often.

What felt like forever, and a few books later, the announcer overhead told us it was time to leave. I sighed, putting the book down and looking up, seeing Naruto's hand in front of my face. I blinked at it, not knowing what to do until he told me softly, "Take my hand."

I reached up with my free hand, and grasped him. He pulled me up; I was slightly ONLY SLIGHTLY shocked, not expecting something like that to happen. I laughed, and I glared. How different we are.

------------------------------------------------------XxX----------------------------------------------

Ok, ok. Please don't hate me. It's been over a year since I've updated this, and I'm going to work on it more often. I promise. The next one…I don't know when it'll be up. But, I think it'll be soon. Hopefully…

Lots of love, Kira.


	6. Chapter 6: Head spinning Affair &

Don't Speak

Chapter Six: Head spinning Affair and the After Effects

KiraChan12

------------------------------------------------------XxX-----------------------------------------------

_'We don't really relate in any ways; physically or mentally. I'm definitely more mature than he is: nothing he can really do about it, nothing I can really do about it. It's who we are, who we want to be defined as in life. I'm sure we can all put on a mask, some humans are better actors than others, don't get paid for it, and live our lives as a lie. But it takes too much energy and way too much time_.' I pause in my writing, looking up and out of the window. I'm beginning to think I'm spending too much time with my "friend" Shikamaru. And I'm never wrong. In less than two milliseconds after that thought, I'm back to writing. '_We're alike in the way we care about one another. Naruto and I. I care about him…somewhat; nothing more I can say about it for the time being. It's not much I can do about it, my feelings seem to have adjured out of thin air; and I think it's from a time I don't remember, a time a don't _want_ to remember._' Again, I pause, and turn to the door, creaking that comes from stepping just outside my 'personal space' boundary—my room, and then I hear another creak. I know it's someone, Kiba or Hinata, that's what I cannot tell from the top of my head. "Come in," I mumbled lowly, folding the booklet so it's back faces me and pulling some difficult looking math paper in front of me. It's already finished, all xs, ys, and zs values found.

I hear a low, "Oh!" outside my door, and it's enough for me to chuckle through my nose, silently of course. My foster parents can't be hearing my laugh…I feel as though I want to save it for the blond, but can't exactly say why. It confuses me, and not liking what I don't know or what stupefies me, I overlook it for now and concentrate on the person opening my door. I take a quick guess and say it's Hinata. "S-sas-sasuke…" I hear a mumble, and her bowed head is peaking in my doorway. Her face practically radiates in red, all the blood that's rushing to her head.

I 'hn' in response. "It's di-dinner tim-time." She backs out of my room quickly, as though terrified of my superior-ness.

I contemplate over going to dinner, thinking about sitting with that family, and consuming food like my own family had done in the past, before Itachi screwed with it all, and determined ultimately not to. I shove the finished homework paper out of my way, and stare at the little notebook, remembering how it winded up in my possession.

_After Naruto and I left the bookstore, it became excruciatingly obvious that I was going to need a ride home, and Lo Behold, Naruto offered me one. He took me to his car, small silver Maxima 2004, old but it would do the job. Though, I didn't have a car, yet, so I couldn't really be speaking on that matter. However, I also knew that when I got a car it was going to be fast, new, and did I mention fast? _

_At any rate, he took me home, his slow ass, thoughts sluggish and unhurried like an idiots would be, took nearly forever and then some to get home. When I made a move to get out of his car, mumbling a quick 'you know what I'd say if I where not Sasuke,' he locked the door, grinning at me like a moron when I turned back to him with an eyebrow raised in question. "Lookie, Sasuke!" He sang, pulling out a black notebook with Japanese writing down the cover. 'Quiet,' it read, and I shook my head. _

_"And…?" I asked, impatient as ever._

_"Well," A fake hurt look crossed his face, "I picked it out for you…I thought of it as a journal-type thing, good for keeping track of all your thoughts and stuff…" _

_I sighed, "I don't need something like that. I can keep track of my thoughts just fine without a book to help me." _

_Again a small frown crossed his face, and he mumbled something I couldn't quite catch, then fixed his attention on me and said softly, "Ya know, Sasu-chan, you need to write stuff down ev'ry once in a while, 'cause then you can keep track of it all better. Likkke…ya' know, if you think of somethin' real neat that happened during the day, and you wanna record it, you caaaaan!" _

_In return to his child-like approach to try and coax me to take the book, I shot, "If I take the damn thing, will you let me go?" _

_He nodded eagerly, grinning brainlessly. I sighed, and snatched the black notebook from his hands. "Let me out now?" _

_His expression changed, into a solemn, serious one. "I want you to read the directions in there, and, well, follow them. You're an extremely smart kid Sasuke; you can figure it all out, eh?" _

_It was my turn to frown, and unintentionally I thumbed though the pages of the book, about three hundred and some-odd pages, I figured. "Yeah. Sure. Can I leave?" He gave the seal of approval by unlocking the doors. I turned and opened the door as quickly as I could without looking dork-ish, and left without a word. _

_"Write in it Sasuke!" He called after me, leaning over to grab the door handle that I'd left ajar, letting all the cold wind in, I'm sure he appreciated it a lot. Somehow, he still seemed to be all jovial about it. _

I picked up my pen, tracing thoughtless words in German on my paper, the school I attended wanting its students to be as fluent as possible in any situation that required other languages. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice my door open until it was too late.

I was attacked by a massive ball of energy. A tan figure prevented me from falling completely to the ground, a single elbow propped on the ground, keeping me from falling. Another arm slung around the boy's neck to keep my weight even all around. The boy who had me in his grasp laughed and I glared at him. "Naruto…why are you in my house—in my room no less?"

Another chuckle escaped his lips and he stared at me with hypnotizing eyes, "You parents forgot to mention I was coming over for dinner?" I deadpanned, shaking my head. "Well, when Hina-chan said you weren't coming down for dinner; as usual, I decided to come up and get you. You should at least try to get along with them; they are willingly taking care of you."

"I didn't ask them to take care of me. I refuse to be in anyone's' debt, I pay for my own food…and I already ate." I made up the excuse to him, cheering inwardly of my brilliance.

"Then you can come down and sit with us!" He insisted, flashing pearly whites. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "No." I struggled for a moment, trying to get out of his death-grip. Eventually, I won, slithering my way out. "Aww…we were so comfy together like that." I was sure he let me go; he was much stronger than me I could tell.

I frowned, not liking his tone, and turned back to my journal-type thing, and feeling my blood run cold. I wasn't expecting him over, so I didn't get a chance to hide the stupid thing. He looked over my shoulder, as if reading my mind, and squealed much like a girl; sounding like a stalker-girl that I knew of.

"Ohhh! Sasuke-kun! You wrote in it! You wrote in it!" Before I could reach out to grab it and throw it out the window; he was quicker (for once!) and snatched it. He flipped thorough, as though reading a summary of pages, eyes skimming the words I'd privately written, pouring my thought into that damn thing. I narrowed my eyes at him, reaching out to take the book so I could actually throw it out the window, but he held it above his head, reading my secrets with his head tilted up. His neck arched, and I stopped trying to reach for it; the tan skin rapped my interest and I felt much like a vampire then, wanting to bite on it. A sudden urge told me to do so, and before I could stop myself, I tackled the blond, tumbling onto my bed with him below me.

My lips pressed to Naruto's neck, sucking softly on the junction where the shoulder ended and the neck began upwards. I heard something fall to the ground, notebook forgotten by both of us. His skin was slightly salty, but running my tongue over the same spot a few times that taste ended; and the taste of something else followed. I nibbled on the soft membrane, feeling the urge to bite down much harder; which I ignored for fear of that metallic taste filling in my mouth, and the troublesome parentals that guarded the way out. As it began to dawn on me that I was sitting directly on Naruto's pelvis, arms and knees pinning the older boy down, with as much force as I could muster, trying my hardest to keep him there for the moment, said pelvis raised slightly, something hard in his pants brushing up and against my hard-on. A moan left my lips before I could control it, and I cursed myself for letting it slip; letting my control slip. But, apparently, it was much appreciated by the blond, who in turn nipped my neck, the only thing he could reach, and flipped us both over with ease, so that he was on top.

His eyes seemed so much brighter, whisker-like marks much more vivid. An image of Itachi when he was like _that _flashed in front of my eyes, and I gasped, closing my eyes as he leaned down, taking his turn to suck and nibble on my skin, teeth feeling a lot sharper as they dragged against my skin. A thought flashed through my head at that point, '_What had I used to compare teeth from now and then?_' but the thought was wiped away within a second, pleasure washing over my whole being, burning in my veins, he took my hands, which where straggling on the bed, trying to grip something solid to hold onto, and pushed them up above my head forcing them down to the bed again, lips trailed up from their heated spot on my neck—I was sure it was a hickey—and slowly ran along my neck, to my jaw and over to my lips. "Sasu…" He purred, breath heated against my own lips, my breathing hitched, "Na-naru--!" He placed his lips on mine, letting his tongue slide in my open mouth again.

I felt a smile twitch on his lips, and he pulled my body closer to his, heat rolling off of the older boy in waves that affected me in ways that I'd never imagined before. He rocked our bodies together, slowly making a rhythm between them, making my breaths come in short, desperate gasps. I gripped the back of his shirt, entwining soft fabric with my fingers, the rhythm picking up speed, I felt him growl like some kind of animal into my neck, whispering about bothersome clothing close to my ear. I would have laughed if I hadn't lost control over my body to lust, but the warm sensation in my lower stomach grew, and I dug my nose into his shoulder, whining softly, more moans and grunts from him filled the air. His tongue traced my neck in difficult to follow patterns, and I threw my head back, a long moan louder than the rest ripping from my lips, wasting the breath that I'd been trying to consume within me. I tried to rock back, but the way he had me pinned between his hips and the bed made it impossible even to move the slightest inch. Just as I was about to burst in my pants, Naruto pulled back, a slightly dazed expression on his face as he observed what was left of me in his arms. "O-oh shit, Sasuke." He whispered in a tone that was frightening. I shivered and he shut his eyes, making it look hard to do. "Go…" He growled, that animalistic tone in his voice again, and pulled away from me quickly, seemingly inhuman.

Frightened, I did so, knees weak and wobbly, and went into the private bathroom to think. The horrid malevolence in his voice when he'd said "oh shit Sasuke" was echoing in my ears, not willing to go away. My hard on went away, though, the fear snapping any kind of 'mood' I'd gotten into, and nearly slapped myself for letting it get that far. He was probably married or something, trying to block out any images of that or the time before that when he'd kissed me in his office, I slid down the wall I was leaning against, breathing irregularly. What felt like an eternity afterwards, I opened my door to find the window open; curtain's fluttering like my heart had been a while ago.

"N-naruto?" I asked softly, looking around for any trace of the boy. I walked quietly to my desk, glancing out the window once as I did so, hoping to see the boy who'd nearly molested me. I picked up a scrap piece of paper that had neat but messy handwriting, '_Sasuke, please don't tell anyone about this. I'm sorry I did what I did if it scared you. You don't have to come back to the counseling session tomorrow if you don't want to…however we can talk about it if you come. Thank you, Naruto._' I blinked at the note, re-reading it for the fourth time. It was like some kind of dream, like something surprising happening and yet you feel that it couldn't have been real because that type of thing only happens in dreams. I turned back to the window, walking over to it and looking out, hands on the base. I looked around, poking my head out for a moment before recoiling from the chilly wind that slapped my face. I shut the window, pivoting and staring at the closed door, pondering. I set the note down, reaching up to run a hand through my hair, taking small, unhurried steps to my bed. The scent that belonged to Naruto seemed much stronger, for some odd reason, and again I pivoted, wanting the scent that reminded me of the almost molestation gone. Reaching out the door, I grasped the handle, turning it slowly. I opened the door, listening for any signs of conversation that Kiba and Hinata may have been having with Naruto. Hearing no body speaking I slowly made my way down the stairs, looking towards the dinning room table. A fork clattered to a plate in surprise.

"S-sasuke?" Kiba asked, I nodded, and with slow steps walked to the table, pulling out the chair that was closest and sitting in it. Both paused, sending each other 'what-the-fuck' looks that I didn't miss; yet I didn't go. It was quite for a few moments, as both parents processed my being at the table.

Hinata then got up and bustled about, getting me a plate of needed food, I mumbled, "Thank Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------XxX-----------------------------------------------

I took the notebook to school with me today, I could write about what happened last night with Naruto, and no one would think twice of me doing it because I always was writing in something. Sitting in my assigned seat, I opened the notebook to the next fresh page and began to scribble down my composed thoughts:

'_He made me loose control. Everything that I'd ever built was gone when he had me pinned like that. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine and warmth into my stomach. The way his tongue traced those patterns on my neck tells me he's experienced, though the reason why he did it is even lost on me. He's interesting to say the least, and I'm going to find out all I can about think boy…he seemed inhuman. His growl was that of an animal, I'll have to find an animal to resemble him. Perhaps a fox because of the whisker like marks? But he's not that smart—yet vixen like, tempting and more than seductive when he's in that mood. He reminds me of Itachi when he's like that. His other personality, Ryu…sick bastard. Though, I have to admit I'm a lot more lost in lust when he's doing it. But, still, I _lost_ control. An Uchiha loosing control is unimaginable. I want to find out how he did it, so I will go see him tonight; of course my parents don't know about our little affair, but I think it'll stick with me for a while to come. I wonder what's to come in this meeting.' _

The bell rang, and I glanced up, not willing to admit that the bell had scared the living shit out of me, for the first time and once again for the first time I wasn't the first one stalking out the door with my books already packed and a few people glanced at me, the teacher in particular. I got up, calm and collected, neatly packing my things away, the notebook in the first, empty compartment in my book bag, and the rest where they should go depending on size. I walked out of the room, feet shuffling along the corridors a little faster than usual in effort to make up for lost time. I got to my class first, people in this school liking to stay until the last possible second in effort to hang out with their friends or related ones a little longer; I didn't need things like that—relationships; they only get in the way of my goal—and so I get to class early. The teacher doesn't look up when I walk in, already used to my early presence, or just not sensing it. I sat in my assigned seat, towards the back, and pulled out that notebook. It felt weird writing in it; especially after Naruto had almost read it...but it felt weird after not writing in it, too.

------------------------------------------------------XxX-----------------------------------------------

I decided to go back to him; curiosity getting the best of me and as my foster parents drove me I wondered quietly of what was to come. The plush seats held me close, as though trying to comfort me. It was unlike Naruto's car; how the quality of the seats where and how the atmosphere was…maybe the atmosphere was my doing in Naruto's car, but it was his fault too, or so I wanted to believe. Raising a hand to rub the hickey the other boy had given to me, I sighed, remembering that curiosity killed the cat. Good thing I wasn't an animal of the feline association.

JadeStoneTheYounger – Thank you and I'll try my hardest!

aloukou101 – Gee, has it really been a year?! I'm incredibly sorry! I've been working on my skills while gone, however, and I plan to update quickly from now on, with longer chapters too.

IceCreamXD – Ohhh! Thank you! You comment by far has motivated me to the max. Sugar will get you places. I'll try to make them longer, the chapters. Again, thank you a lot!

Dragon77 - Haha, alright dear. I'll try. ;D And thannnk you.


End file.
